


linny x hunger games

by jay_spacebi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: i have no clue what this is, so have gays and death and hunger games
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	linny x hunger games

she was running as fast as she could, she’s gotten a sword-that’s all that mattered, sword and backpack.

sword and backpack, she’d make it out, she’d see her family again. she would.

she could make it, just hide out, stay safe and let the others kill each other.

she could-

WHAM

ginny went flying, front flipping over the blonde girl she’d slammed into headfirst

instantly on her feet the redhead reached for her sword, brandishing it in front of her as the blonde seemed calmer, slowly standing and raising her arms

“go ahead, i won’t fight you.”

and ginny realized that she can’t kill this girl.

“ginny.”

luna’s soft voice shocked ginny out of her trace.

a boy-she didn’t know him personally, draco malfoy.

he was dead.

she’s run him through with her dagger-she’d lost the sword.

she regretted it.

because now she and luna where the last two.

from different districts, families, lives.

they were different, but the same.

“ginny.”

“here. do it. please.”

she thrust the blade at luna, handle first.

the blonde’s eyes went wide.

“i won’t do it gin.”

“you have to! your all your dad has left luna. please, you deserve to win. for your mom.”

“and you deserve to win, the money for your family, they’ve already lost one kid to the games. they can’t loose another.”

ginny bit her lip, she and luna had shared everything about theirselves with one another.

she’d told luna about fred.

luna had told her about her mother.

they both died in the games.

“luna. please-go back to your dad. please luna.”

“ginny. your family can’t loose you, harry can’t loose you.”

“i don’t care about him, luna! i care about you-and, and i want you to go home!”

her blue eyes shown with something more then pride, more than joy….

“i-i love you luna, please, please i can’t-i can’t loose you.”

and then she was kissing luna, and luna was kissing her.

and they were crying, she was holding onto luna as tight as she could.

until she heard a sharp intake of breath.

pulling back, luna’s hand slipped off the dagger she’d taken from ginny.

the dagger burred hilt deep in her gut.

“no. NO! NO LUNA NO!!”

“tell…..my dad…..tell him….i love him….please..”

tears were blurring her vision, she pressed her lips to luna’s forehead.

“luna……”

“i-love you…ginny. thank-thank you..”

“i love you luna, please, please i love you…please!!”

but the blonde’s chest had already stilled.

“YOU BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!! SHE’S SIXTEEN! SIXTEEN!! AND-AND YOUR BLOODY GAMES KILLED HER! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS!!”

ginny was screaming her throat raw, slamming her fists into the ground, shaking her friend.

why.

“ladies and gentlemen, please applaud your victor of the 74 annual hunger games!”

the wind ripped past her, as the plane landed.

she felt the hands on her shoulders, but she shoved them off.

she saw people trying to take luna’s body.

“no-no get your goddamn hands off her! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!”

“mrs. wealsey. please come to the plane. we are taking you home.”

“i don’t want to go home, i don’t want to leave her, i can’t leave her. i can’t! i can’t, i can’t, i can’t.”

the peace keepers forced her up, ginny wouldn’t stop fighting them.

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO BACK TO HER! STOP!”

the plane doors were closing, she saw the body being lifted into the air.

and then she collapsed.

by the time she could think straight again, she was going to be allowed to see her family.

and they’d made arrangements for her to see luna’s dad.

the sick bastards.

“ginny!”

“mom…..”

she was crying again, as her mother hugged her.

charlie had grabbed her before her father could, sending them to the ground.

“hey little flame.”

“charlie. charlie, hi.”

“we’re going home, come on. come on, there’s too many cameras.”

she felt bill lift her up, she was sixteen.

a month ago she would have protested, pushed him back, told him off.

now she clung to his chest, burring her face in his neck.

whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was luna.

george and ron jumped on her the moment bill put her down.

“you did it, you did it-ginny your safe.”

was she?

or would she keep seeing the girl she loved ever time she closed her eyes.

“hey kiddo.”

“dad.”

“come here.”

and she did, she almost fell into his arms, holding her dad as close as she could.

when they broke apart percy ran into the room, he halted, before bursting into tears and grabbing her.

there was a man behind him, a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

he smiled slightly, but it was as forced as anything.

she saw the red around his eyes, his nose, bruises on his hands-he had punched a wall.

she had managed to keep herself from being to emotional until now.

“i’m sorry. i’m so sorry-it should have been me! i’m sorry, i’m sorry, she was all you had. i’m sorry, i’m sorry it’s my fault. it’s my fault.”

“please-my dear, it was not, it was not your fault. thank you for everything.”

“i didn’t do anything! i-i let her die….i loved her, i’m sorry.”

ron stepped forward, gently taking his sisters hand.

“if my daughter was anything, it was kind and selfless. she loved you ginny. and i will never be able to thank you enough for making her smile again. even in such times, i saw her smile.”


End file.
